


Fic A Day - July 2019 Edition

by darriness



Series: A Life in a Year [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: The return of Fic A Day...for a month!!





	1. Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> What?!?! The return of fic a day?! That's right! For the month of July I will be doing one fic every day based on a random word that is generated each day. It will be in the same verse as my original Fic A Day (aka A Life In A Year). I can't wait to spend 31 more days with this verse! Here's hoping I don't lose steam! lol Enjoy!

“I can’t do this.” Blaine says with an audible swallow.

Kurt smoothes a hand across his shoulders and rubs it back and forth a couple of times in a soothing gesture, “Everything will be fine.”

Blaine side eyes him, “That wasn’t what you were saying last night.”

“Last night Kurt is a lot different from this morning Kurt.” Kurt says, sagely, but Blaine snorts in a way that shows he doesn’t believe his husband for a second.

Kurt purses his lips to hide his smile as he rolls his eyes but he’s prevented from saying anything more by a little voice in the backseat, “Do they have a slide at school?” 

Blaine twists in the front seat to smile at Lizzy, her pink and green dress a stark contrast to the black of her carseat. She’s swinging her legs absently, looking out the window at the passing neighbourhood, unknowing or uncaring of her fathers’ conversation.

“Remember how we went for a visit last week? There’s a slide and a whole playground.” Blaine answers and Lizzy nods but seems in deep thought and doesn’t respond further.

Blaine turns back to Kurt with a heavy sigh, “I can’t do this.” He repeats but Kurt just wordlessly grabs his hand on the centre console and keeps driving.

\-- -- --

They get to the elementary school fifteen minutes before the bell rings. Blaine lifts Lizzy out of the car and if he holds tighter to her hand than normal as they walk...she either doesn’t notice or doesn’t comment.

Kurt walks beside them and as they enter the playground full of screaming and running children they both take a deep breath and stop.

“We can do this.” Kurt whispers and Blaine’s not sure if it’s more for Blaine’s benefit or his own.

Blaine nods and kneels down next to their daughter, who is looking curiously around at all the children. He puts his hands on her arms and she looks at him with big eyes the same colour as his own, “Do you remember what Papa and I said happens when the bell rings?” 

Lizzy nods, “I go line up on the green line.” She repeats dutifully.

Blaine nods, “That’s right. And Papa and I will stay as long as you need us to.” He says.

Lizzy nods at him but is distracted by something over his shoulder. She furrows her brow at whatever it is before breaking into a big smile, “Hopscotch!” She squeals and Blaine chuckles at her joy.

“You wanna go play?” He asks and she nods. He tilts his head, “Go play then.” 

She quickly dances from foot to foot on the spot for a second before taking off in the direction of the game. Blaine straightens and shakes his head with a chuckle as she joins the game with a confidence he can’t believe.

Here he had been terrified that she wouldn’t want to leave their side and all it took was ten squares on the ground to make her feel comfortable. He smiles again as she hops through her turn and looks over at Kurt, only to find his husband wiping tears from his eyes.

“Awwww.” Blaine says, moving to grab Kurt’s hand in his own as Kurt gives a watery chuckle and shakes his head.

“Last night Kurt is rearing his ugly head.” He snuffles.

“She’s going to do amazingly.” Blaine says.

Kurt nods, “First day of school.” He says with a disbelieving shake of his head.

“First day of school.” Blaine says and the pair continue to watch their little girl, with the bow in her hair and her dress shifting as she hops.


	2. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundry day

Kurt always knows when it’s laundry day in the Anderson-Hummel home. Having Blaine home during the day means Kurt almost never has to deal with laundry. He may love his clothes but he HATES laundry. While he wouldn’t trust most people to handle his clothes, he trusts Blaine.

As soon as he opens the car door in their driveway he can smell the unique smell of their dryer - Clue #1. When he enters the house he spots a laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs full of folded clean clothes - Clue #2. But the biggest clue of all, the clue that makes him smile and bite his lip every time, is Blaine dressed in a faded McKinley t-shirt and Superman boxers.

It’s his ‘laundry day outfit’ and has been since his first year in New York. It’s become a sort of ‘thing’ with them and at this point Kurt thinks Blaine wears the outfit more out of tradition than because he actually needs to wear it because it’s the only clean thing (which is how it started).

Kurt makes his way through the house in search of his husband and when the shorter man comes into view he does not disappoint. He’s lounging on the couch, McKinley t-shirt and Superman boxers proudly on display. He’s laying down with one foot propped on the couch with his knee bent and the other leg stretched out and resting on the coffee table. One of his arms is bent behind his head while the other...is fondling his erection through his boxers.

Kurt nearly chokes on his own spit, though he’s not sure why. It’s not like he hasn’t walked in on Blaine playing with himself (or that Blaine hasn’t walked in on him in a similar position) many times in their relationship but for some reason he hadn’t been expecting it today.

Blaine should look ridiculous, jerking off while wearing such a stupid outfit, but Kurt can’t stop his cheeks from heating at the sight. Blaine hasn’t noticed his presence and doesn’t seem particularly invested in the task literally at hand while he stares lazily at the television.

“Making more laundry?” Kurt says and watches as Blaine jumps slightly. It’s a testament to how comfortable they are with each other that Blaine doesn’t remove his hand as he turns toward his husband with a smirk and a shrug once he’s recovered from the initially surprise of no longer being alone.

“I got bored waiting for the last load.” He says and Kurt can’t help but burst out laughing.

“Last load? Are you talking about the clothes or…?” He leaves his sentence hanging and quirks an eyebrow.

Blaine realizes what he said and chuckles with another shrug, “Both?” He says, “Wanna help?”

Kurt pads across the room and kneels in front of Blaine, “With the clothes or…?”

Blaine scrunches his face playfully before pulling Kurt forward into a kiss.


	3. North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got asked to sort of recap this verse so people do not have to go back and read all 365 fics from last year. So I'll do that in bullet point form but I will say that if a fic directly connects with one from last year I will link it :) But here goes a 'quick' recap:
> 
> \- this verse is pretty much cannon until Kurt leaves for college (after that I pick and choose what I wish to follow but the biggest things I changed are Blaine never cheated, Klaine never broke up (either time), and Finn is still alive)  
> \- they have two kids - Lizzy and Matty - Lizzy is four years older than Matty - they have Lizzy when they are 27 and 28 respectively  
> \- Lizzy is biologically Blaine's and Matty is biologically Kurt's (they have the same mother - an OC named Melissa)  
> \- Matty comes out as bisexual at 17  
> \- Kurt is a fashion designer and Blaine for the most part is a Broadway actor  
> \- Blaine retires from acting when he's 40 and goes on to teach acting at the college level  
> \- Burt and Carole move out to New York just before Lizzy is born  
> \- Blaine and Kurt live in the Bushwick loft during college but then move to their own apartment afterwards  
> \- They buy a house in Scarsdale NY right before Lizzy is born and stay there for the rest of their lives  
> \- Rachel marries Jesse and they have a son named Nash who is Matty's age (and Matty's best friend) - they move out to Scarsdale some time after Kurt and Blaine do
> 
> I THINK that's all the big points (though I may be missing some). I do suggest that maybe you give those fics a read :) Maybe...if you wanna.

Kurt muses, as he pads down the stairs of his father and Carole’s townhouse in nothing but his pajamas and bedhead, that even though he didn’t grow up in this house, it feels like home. He hadn’t thought that would be the case when Burt and Carole decided to move away from Ohio and join them in New York all those years ago. Even though the house they moved from wasn’t technically Kurt’s ‘childhood home’, he’d spent a good part of his teenage years in that house. He had feared he’d always feel like nothing more than a guest in their New York home. That hadn’t been the case from the moment they moved in and he had been so thankful for that.

He, Blaine and the kids have spent a lot of time here over the years but he doesn’t often sleep over - this being probably only the third time in the almost twenty-two years they’ve lived here that he’s done it. The first was a few months after they’d had Lizzy and she’d been up all night crying due to colic. Carole had told them to pack her up and bring her over so they could help while he and Blaine tried to get some sleep. The second had come after a huge fight he’d had with Blaine and he’d needed space. And this time is because of termites in their house.

Kurt shudders at the thought and hopes the extermination is quick and effective. Until then, the three members of the Anderson-Hummel clan not currently away at college are spending a few days with Burt and Carole.

Kurt had left Blaine snoring in bed in order to get up and go in search of coffee. It’s a Saturday so neither he or Blaine need to work but he still needs the brown liquid to function in the morning.

As he gets closer to the kitchen he can hear voices and furrows his brows when he recognizes the voices of his father and son. Usually Matty isn’t up until noon unless he has to be and a quick glance at the clock tells Kurt it’s not even nine.

“So to get there you wanna go south on Leland Avenue, north on Pelham Road and then east on Hudson Park Road.” Burt is saying.

“I’m sorry what?” Matty says and it’s obvious he’s confused. Kurt can picture his son’s face so clearly - trying so hard to respect his grandfather but having no idea what he’s saying.

Kurt chuckles as he enters the kitchen and lays a hand on his dad’s shoulders, “Dad, you gotta remember who you’re talking to. Using words like ‘north’ and ‘south’ is like speaking another language to him. It’s probably safer to just say ‘google it.’” Kurt’s not even sure what they were talking about but he knows for a fact that whatever his dad just told his son...it went way over his head.

Burt scoffs, “You’re telling me kids these days don’t understand directions?” 

Kurt shrugs, “Dad, kids in MY day didn’t understand directions.”

“I used to give you directions all the time.” Burt says with a skeptical eyebrow raise.

Kurt nods, “And I would nod politely along before, you know,...googling it.”

Matty chuckles from his seat across from his grandfather at the kitchen table while Burt rolls his eyes with a playful wave in his son’s direction, “What were you giving him directions to anyway?” Kurt asks.

“Just the park and beach up at Hudson. He wants to take his boy out on a date around here and didn’t know where to go.” Kurt smiles into his coffee mug at the casual mention of Matty’s boyfriend.

“That sounds nice.” Kurt says.

“Yeah, if he can find his way there.” Burt pokes and the three generations of Hummel men all laugh together.


	4. Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine can't breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to last year's fic [Chapter 165 - Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/34585889)

Blaine feels like he’s suffocating. He may be in his own house but the walls feel like they are closing in on him. If one more person asks him how he’s doing he’s going to scream. He can’t breathe. The tie around his neck is literally cutting off his airways. He needs to get out of here. He needs air.

He hates to leave Kurt in the lion’s den with all of Blaine’s extended family but he knows Kurt can handle himself. Blaine needs to breath.

He stumbles onto the back deck of their house. The sun is almost completely gone beneath the horizon but it’s still around enough to cast a strange glow on everything, including two figures leaning against the railing with their backs to Blaine.

He’s about to yell in frustration that his escape to solitude has been thwarted, no one should be out here anyway, when he suddenly recognizes the figures.

“What are you guys doing out here?” Blaine croaks. He doesn’t really recognize his own voice.

Lizzy and Matty both startle slightly and turn around with wide eyes before sighing when they see who has spoken. Blaine makes his way over to them and leans on the railing in between them as they settle back into their original positions. A quick glance at his children show that they both have red-rimmed eyes and Blaine’s heart clenches.

“Just talking.” Lizzy sighs, looking out over the backyard. Blaine does the same, looking out at the old tire swing they never took down still hanging from the tree.

“It was getting to be...a lot in there.” Matty adds.

Blaine nods, “Yeah, I get that.” He says.

The trio is silent for a few moments before Matty lets out a harsh breath, “We don’t know what to do!” He exclaims. Blaine turns to him with a questioning look, “We don’t know how to act or what to say or who even half those people are!”

“Matty!” Lizzy scolds her brother with a stern look.

“No, it’s okay.” Blaine says, laying a hand on Lizzy’s arm, “I totally understand.”

Matty sighs again, “We’d just prefer if it was just, you know, us.” He mutters.

Blaine nods, thoughtfully, “There is nothing I would love more than to just be with the three of you. Snuggle up and watch movies on the couch and eat junk food and remember all the good times with your grandfather.” He can see Lizzy’s eyes pinch and reaches out again to grab her hand, “But these people love your grandfather very much as well, and they want a chance to grieve and remember him.”

“Can’t they grieve in their own houses?” Matty mumbles.

Blaine sighs. If it were up to him they would not have had all these people back to their house after the funeral. He finds this custom strange and invasive but he also knows that it isn’t fair to deny all of the people inside a chance to grieve together.

“It’s just something you do.” Blaine says for lack of anything better to say.

“There you all are!” Blaine, Lizzy, and Matty turn to see Kurt making his way through the back door, his arms out to the sides and an incredulous look on his face, “I just spent half an hour trying to get away from your aunt, Blaine, and you guys are hiding out here without me?”

Blaine stretches a hand out toward his husband who takes it and moves to stand between Lizzy and Blaine, “Sorry, love.” Blaine whispers and Kurt just shrugs, rubbing Blaine’s arm.

The quartet is quiet for a few seconds before Matty’s voice once again breaks the silence, “So...if all four of us are hiding, can’t we just kick everyone out?”

Blaine knows he should probably scold his son for his insensitive words but he can’t help but laugh softly at them. He thinks he’s going crazy but then he can hear Kurt and Lizzy chuckling as well. Maybe they’re all crazy.

“I told you, this is just what you do.” Blaine says when they’ve quieted.

“I don’t get it.” Matty says with a shake of his head.

“You will when you’re an adult.” Blaine says, softly.

“I’m nineteen, Dad.” Matty says.

“Don’t talk back to your father.” Blaine says but there’s no heat to his words and Matty just smiles before leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine smiles softly and looks over at Kurt and Lizzy to find his husband and daughter in a similar position. 

Blaine came out here so he could find some air - so he could stop feeling like he was suffocating - and while he’s not alone like he thought he’d be, he feels like he can breathe for the first time all day.

He squeezes Kurt’s hand in his and feels an answering squeeze back before he takes a deep breath and continues to watch the sun set with his family.


	5. Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get philosophical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this one. Please give me your honest opinions! By the way, I am the WORST at responding to comments but just know that I read and adore and thank you for each and every one of them!

“What’s your philosophy on love?” Blaine asks apropos of nothing as Kurt brings him his coffee.

Kurt hesitates for a second before placing Blaine’s coffee in front of him and then taking a seat across from him in the crowded coffee shop, “Why do I suddenly feel like you’re going to grow a hideous man bun and start smoking weed on me?”

Blaine laughs and rolls his eyes, “Please.” He says like the very idea is so clearly ridiculous. 

Kurt just shrugs, “You’re the one who got all...philosophical on me.”

Blaine shrugs in response, “My classics professor asked us that today at the end of class and it got me thinking.”

Kurt nods, taking a sip of his latte, “And what were your thoughts?”

Blaine purses his lips, “I think you have to love yourself before you can love someone else.”

“Well I certainly loved myself before loving you.” Kurt snarks.

Blaine smiles, “You did.” He agrees.

“And did you love yourself before loving me?” Kurt asks.

Blaine scrunches his face, “I’m not sure I did completely?” He says it like a question.

Kurt pouts his lips slightly. How can Blaine think that way about love and yet not believe he falls into his own philosophy? It also pains Kurt to think that there was a time that Blaine didn’t love himself.  


“You wanna know what my philosophy on love is?” He asks instead of commenting on Blaine’s admission. Blaine nods, “Love? Is a battlefield.”

Blaine presses his lips together to hold in his laugh as he gives another roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, “You’re ridiculous.” He says.

“But Blaine.” Kurt says seriously, “We are young.”

“Stop.” Blaine laughs.

“Heartache to heartache we stand.” Kurt continues.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Blaine says which makes them both chuckle and Kurt give him a wink.

Blaine sighs after they quiet, “Maybe that’s not my philosophy on love.” He says.

“It’s okay to change your philosophy.” Kurt says, “It’s also okay not to have one.”

Blaine nods and looks over at Kurt as the other boy brings his latte to his lips before smiling back at Blaine, “I love you.” Blaine says suddenly.

Kurt smiles with a blush and Blaine knows Kurt is thinking about the first time they said that to each other, in very similar circumstances, “I love you too.” Kurt says and Blaine nods with a smile. Maybe he doesn’t need a philosophy on love. Maybe he just needs the love of the boy across from him.


	6. Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'fight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your supportive words on yesterday's fic! Last year, when I didn't like one, I knew I had 364 others but for this one I only have 31! It makes me sad to think of not liking one. But after rereading yesterday's...I'm happy enough with it. Enjoy today's!

The summer after Blaine graduates from college, Rachel and Jesse suggest they all go away for a weekend. The producer of Rachel’s next show has a house in the Hamptons that he offers to let them use (a perk he offers to most of the actors in his shows). Kurt and Blaine are all for the idea and excitedly pack for their trip in advance so they aren’t running around the morning they leave.

It’s a great plan...until Kurt and Blaine get in a fight the morning they leave.

“I cannot believe I’m going to be stuck in a car with you for two hours.” Kurt mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the window sullenly.

Blaine huffs, “Yeah, well, I’m not looking forward to it either.” He mutters, “If it weren’t for the fact that cancelling on Rachel at the last minute would be horribly rude, I would have suggested we not go.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “It’s Rachel, she would have gotten over it.”

Blaine glares at his boyfriend, “You *have* met your best friend, right? She held a grudge toward me for a week last year because I forgot to plug in her phone one night.” He widens his eyes and shakes his head, “Why was *I* in charge of plugging *her* phone in at night?”

“Well why am *I* in charge of *your* clothing?” Kurt shoots back, once again bringing up the reason for their fight this morning in the first place.

Blaine growls and gestures wildly with one hand in frustration while the other keeps a hold of the steering wheel, “You said you were going to put my swimsuit in the bag last night!”

“I did *not*! I asked you if you’d put it in the bag!” Kurt fires back, “I managed to put mine in the bag.” He mumbles, petulantly.

The epic swimsuit fight had begun when the boys were ten minutes from home. They’d been going through a mental checklist of their things and Blaine had tried to confirm with Kurt that he’d put his swimsuit in the bag. Kurt had not (and had been confused why it had been his job in the first place). They’d had to go back to the apartment to get the swimsuit, bickering the entire way about whose responsibility it had been and why the other never listens.

Blaine scowls as he puts his blinker on to merge onto the highway and doesn’t say anything until he’s reached a cruising speed. When they’re moving smoothly (at least at the moment - Blaine knows they’ll meet traffic), he sighs and turns to look at Kurt briefly, “To be fair, the exchange about the swimsuit had come after sex.” He muses.

Kurt huffs, “So now you’re blaming your inability to listen to me on sex?”

Blaine shakes his head, “No. Well, yeah.” He sighs, “What I mean is...neither of us is ever in our right mind after sex. Important conservations, or conversations that require any more brain power than ‘Fire, bad. Tree, pretty.’ shouldn’t happen after sex.”

Kurt purses his lips and crosses his arms tighter for a moment before sighing and deflating, “That was really good sex.” He concedes.

Blaine chuckles, “It’s always good sex.”

Kurt nods before sighing again, “Sorry for yelling.” 

Blaine nods as well, “Sorry for forgetting my swimsuit and blaming you.”

The pair sigh together in relief and are quiet for a little bit as they drive. The fight is over. Just like that. It wasn’t even really a fight.

“Wanna have ‘Fire, bad. Tree, pretty.’ sex when we get to the house?” Kurt asks to break the silence.

Blaine sends Kurt a ‘duh’ expression, “That goes without saying.” He answers.


	7. Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pseudo-Follow up to yesterday's fic [Chapter 6 - Highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433944/chapters/46595932) . 
> 
> Just know, if you are new to Fic A Day (or even if you're not and forgot this detail), that these fics very rarely follow a linear trajectory. Usually they are just whatever slice of life I get inspired to write about based on the word I'm giving. But linear happens from time to time if that's where the inspiration lies :)

Blaine lets out a happy sigh as he sinks further into the beach chair beneath him and closes his eyes. Driving two hours had totally been worth it for this moment alone. Jesse and Rachel have yet to arrive so he and Kurt have the house, and it’s private beach, to themselves for the next couple of hours. They’d taken advantage of the empty house first (christening the bed (and maybe the couch a little bit) was a must) and are now lounging on the beach under the warm sun.

Blaine startles slightly when he feels a weight drop in his lap. He opens his eyes to find Kurt settling on his lap, straddling him with his feet still in the sand.

Blaine smiles up at Kurt, squinting slightly even with his sunglasses, “I don’t think this chair is built to hold us both.” He says.

Kurt smirks and shrugs, “I’m willing to take the risk.” He says before bringing his hands down to trace up Blaine’s arms lightly with his fingers and then dancing along his chest. Blaine shivers at the action but he stays silent and still. Kurt tilts his head to the side as his fingers continue their journey along Blaine’s muscles, “You’re such a...man.” He says after a few moments.

Blaine chuckles, “Thanks?” He says with a quirked eyebrow beneath his sunglasses.

Kurt chuckles as well, “No, I mean, when we first started having sex we were just boys but now you’re like...a man.” He shrugs again.

Blaine brings his hands up to smooth up Kurt’s thighs, underneath his blue swim trunks, “Well you’re quite the man yourself.” He says, squeezing the muscles under his hands.

Kurt rests his hands more fully on Blaine chest, “Do you wanna...go swimming?” He asks. The question itself is innocuous but the fact that Kurt grinds down slightly in Bline’s lap at the end makes it anything but innocent.

Blaine lets out a shocked laugh, “It’s ten o’clock in the morning!” He says.

“There’s no one around.” Kurt says in a low whisper before leaning down next to Blaine’s ear, “Come on. It’ll be fun.” He whispers and Blaine shivers once again, squeezing reflexively at Kurt’s thighs.

Blaine takes a quick look around and discovers Kurt is right, they are alone. He can’t see another body in any direction…

Oh, who is he kidding, he would probably have agreed either way.

“Let’s go.” He says, tapping Kurt’s thigh to get him to get off.

Kurt cheers softly before standing up and pulling Blaine up as well. They take off at a jog toward the water, Blaine still looking around as if expecting someone to pop up from behind a bush.

“Let the party begin!” The pair stop in their tracks five feet from the water as the voice that has been programmed in their brains as an instant erection killer washes over them.

They turn slowly to see Rachel standing at the back door of their borrowed beach house, arms outstretched and a giant smile on her face. Seconds later, Jesse comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist after waving at Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine hears Kurt growl next to him, “She always did have horrible timing.” Blaine says. He doesn’t get a response from Kurt and turns to find his boyfriend looking out at the water, a calculating look on his face, “Don’t even think about it.” Blaine says, knowing what Kurt is thinking.

Kurt turns to him with a pout, “Come on, we can still…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence. It is definitely not gonna happen.” Blaine interrupts with a chuckle.

Kurt’s pout deepens and he turns a glare on Rachel as she and Jesse disappear into the house, presumably to put their things away.

“Tonight after they go to sleep?” He asks, turning to Blaine with a hopeful expression.

Blaine chuckles again and shakes his head, “I’ll think about it.” He says, even though he knows it’s definitely gonna happen, reaching a hand out for Kurt to grab and walking them back to their chairs.


	8. Donor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions

“How do we do this?” Blaine asks in frustration as he sifts through the papers in front of him for a moment before putting his head in his hands and groaning.

Kurt sighs from his place across the table with his own papers in front of him, “We’ll find someone.” He says

Blaine shakes his head, “I thought the same thing a month ago when we started looking. But no one fits!”

“Maybe we’re just being too...picky.” Kurt muses, picking up one of the papers in front of him at random and reading from it, “Age: 22. Occupation: Dancer. See that should resonate with you!”

Blaine shakes his head, “I read that one already. Keep reading.”

Kurt turns back to the page and reads on, “Specializing in the art of exotic dancing. Woah!” He exclaims putting the paper down like it burned him. Blaine lifts his eyebrows as if to say ‘told ya’. Kurt shakes his head, “Well now I’m just sad because I feel like she wasn’t loved enough by her parents.” He says, picking up her paper with a pout.

“It shouldn’t be this hard to pick a donor and surrogate!” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt’s pout turns thoughtful, “I think it should be.” He says.

Blaine furrows his brow at his husband, “What do you mean?”

Kurt shrugs, “This is the person who isn’t only going to be carry our child? But be it’s biological mother. We don’t want to rush or half-ass that decision.”

“In high school you were convinced it was going to be Rachel or Quinn.” Blaine argues.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I was seventeen, in love for the first time, and hadn’t seen much of the world. It makes sense I latched on to what was familiar.”

Blaine nods, before reaching for a new paper and pulling it toward himself. He reads it for a second before shaking his head, “Nope. Too religious.” He says in explanation before sighing for what feels like the twentieth time in the last ten minutes, “And here I thought the next profile I read after that little discussion would be the one.”

“This isn’t a movie.” Kurt laughs, reaching for a new paper of his own. His eyebrows lift as he reads over the page, “Hey, come look at this one.” He says, beckoning Blaine forward.

Blaine gets up from his chair and moves behind Kurt, laying a hand on his shoulder as he read the page Kurt has in his hand. They’re quiet as they both read the profile for a second time, “Is this…?” Blaine starts.

“Did we just…?” Kurt starts at the same time and the pair smile at each other.

“Melissa.” Blaine says, reading off the page.

“Our surrogate.” Kurt says decisively and he feels Blaine squeeze his shoulder in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these all too sappy? (When you've only got 31 days, it makes you think lol)


	9. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Misters Anderson-Hummel please report..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked yesterday about learning more about Melissa (the boys' surrogate). She only comes up in a couple of fics from last year - she's mentioned in [https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/30415221](Chapter%203%20Policy) and again in [https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/33408411](Chapter%20118%20Labour) and she makes a brief appearance in [https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/35681613](Chapter%20202%20Result) \- but that's not to say she won't come up more this month! Keep your eyes peeled! (For some reason I can't get the links to show text instead of the link itself *sigh*)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt chuckles as he jogs to catch up with Blaine as the other man walks down the hall, “Would you relax? You look like you’re on your way to your execution!” He says.

He’s not wrong. Blaine’s eyes are wide and he’s walking mostly straight-legged as if his legs don’t want to take him in the direction he’s going in. Kurt thinks that if he looked close enough he would see Blaine sweating (that’s probably not true but it still makes Kurt laugh to think about).

“Don’t joke about this.” Blaine says with a partially strained voice.

Kurt rolls his eyes as they walk, “Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

“Because I don’t get called to the principal’s office!” Blaine exclaims, finally stopping and turning to Kurt in exasperation.

Kurt’s eyes widen at the display and he holds his hands up in front of himself like you would engaging with a wild animal (or an angry puppy - which is more what Blaine looks like...and Kurt tries really hard to suppress the laugh bubbling up at the thought).

“It’s okay.” He soothes.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Not all of us go around telling teachers to stop being so uptight...”

“I told him to stop being so FRICKEN uptight.” Kurt mumbles but he’s not sure why the distinction matters now.

“Some of us have never been sent to the principal’s office.” Blaine continues like Kurt never spoke.

“We are not being sent to the principal’s office now!” Kurt exclaims, the humour of this moment now melting into frustration. He takes a deep breath to calm himself so they don’t end up yelling at each other in this hallway, “You are thirty-five. This is our daughter’s school. It is parent/teacher night. And you’ve done nothing wrong!” He points out.

Blaine lets out a puff of air, “Yeah but SHE may have.”

Kurt tilts his head slightly, “Have you met our daughter?” He asks and that finally causes Blaine to chuckle.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, “You’re right. I overreacted.”

“Ya think?” Kurt teases and Blaine playfully glares.

“All right. Let’s do this.” Blaine says, reaching a hand out to grab Kurt’s.

Kurt could point out that Blaine still seems resigned as opposed to simply curious but he’ll let it go. It’s not like Kurt was a rebel who spent his entire school career in the office, but he understands why Blaine, someone who NEVER really got in trouble in school, would have a negative reaction to being called to the principal’s office.

In the end, they were called down because they’d accidentally overpaid for Lizzy’s weekly pizza order...and if Kurt spent a little while teasing Blaine about the whole affair, he can’t really be blamed.


	10. Related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question of relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's rather short but...I kinda love it? Hope you do too!

Kurt walks up behind Blaine and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. He feels more then he hears Blaine hum as his husband (holy shit, he can say that now) leans back against him and brings a hand up to rest on Kurt’s arm.

They quietly observe the dance floor in front of them for a moment before Kurt murmurs, “Do you ever wonder why you ended up related to the people you’re related to?” 

Blaine laughs, and nods empathically as he watches Cooper throw an imaginary fishing rod out toward Carole before reeling her in, “Very much so yes.”

Kurt hums, “At least your parents are normal.” He remarks as he gestures toward the older couple, sitting at a table chatting quietly.

“Give my mom a little while and a few more drinks. She’ll get there and bring my dad with her.” Blaine laughs.

“As long as my dad doesn’t try to do the Single Ladies dance again.” Kurt says, ruefully.

“I thought you loved that he did that.” Blaine says.

“Oh I did. I loved it a lot and I love him a lot for doing it.” Kurt agrees, “But once was enough. We all have our strengths and Beyoncé is not one of my father’s.”

“As long as there is no Chicken Dance, I think we’ll be okay.” Blaine says.

Kurt pouts his lips thoughtfully, “It’s our wedding reception. We can just tell them not to play it.” 

“We could.” Blaine agrees, “But it’ll be Cooper who asks for it and YOU try dissuading Cooper. It’s not an easy task.”

Kurt is quiet for a few seconds before pulling away, “We could always tie him up in a closet to stop him. I’ll go get some rope.”

He begins to walk off as Blaine lets out a shocked laugh, “Kurt!” He calls, following his husband (wow, he gets to say that now) as their families continue to have fun...and make occasional fools of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made sure to fix something that's always bothered me about Klaine's canon wedding *cough* Cooper not being there *cough*


	11. Horseshoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to blame this one on. Be gentle?

“So...is this like a good luck thing?” Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs, “It’s better than a rabbit’s foot.”

“I couldn’t imagine using a rabbit’s foot...” Kurt trials off.

Blaine shrugs, “I just saw it and thought…it could be fun.”

Kurt reaches forward and picks up the item in question, turning it over in his hands a few times, “I’m not denying that. But my next question is: Who gets the small end?”

At that, Blaine full out belly laughs, clutching his stomach as he falls sideways on the bed. Kurt looks at him with a quizzical expression: he hadn’t asked the question as a joke.

Blaine calms down and straightens before shrugging, “Flip for it?”

And that is how Kurt and Blaine end up being simultaneously fucked by a purple horseshoe shaped dildo (the smaller end in Blaine - he’d lost the flip).

They sit facing each other on the bed with the dildo between them, rocking back and forth. The movement of one causing the toy to shift in the other.

The room is filled with a chorus of groans as they throw their heads back and work toward their own pleasure.

Every once in a while one of them will pick their head up to watch the other experience the sensations and it only causes their own enjoyment to skyrocket. The way the toy is shaped even allows Blaine to reach out and pull Kurt to him in a kiss as they ride.

Far sooner then they (okay more Kurt than Blaine considering Kurt’s original skepticism) thought, they are both reaching for their cocks, stroking hard to reach the end.

Kurt gets there first (Blaine will later blame the larger dildo on Kurt’s ability to reach climax first) with Blaine following moments later. They fall back on their bed, breathing hard.

“You have the best ideas.” Kurt pants.

Blaine lazily throws a thumbs up in the air before reaching down to carefully pull the toy out of each of them. They both hiss at its removal before Blaine tosses the toy onto the other side of the bed and flops down again.

They lie, with Kurt’s head at the foot of the bed and Blaine’s head near their pillows, for a while. They can hear the other’s breath even out and Blaine’s actually wondering if Kurt is asleep before the other man speaks.

“I felt pretty lucky there.” He says.

Blaine uses all the strength he has left to pull himself up and then flop over onto Kurt’s chest, “Next time we’ll try the rabbit’s foot.” He says before they both fall asleep, uncaring that they are backwards on the bed.


	12. Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia

Blaine wanders around Kurt’s office as he waits for his husband to finish a phone call so they can go out to lunch. Blaine doesn’t have any classes until four but starting late means he’ll be teaching through dinner. On days like this he and Kurt try and meet up for lunch.

He smiles as he takes in the trinkets on Kurt’s desk, a collection of things Kurt has felt necessary to keep over the years. He smiles at their prom pictures and the impression of the key to their first apartment together. His eyes soften at baby pictures of Lizzy and Matty before he notices something next to the pictures. He picks up the unfamiliar object and turns it over in his hands. It’s unfamiliar because he doesn’t remember its origin not because he doesn’t intellectually know it’s a clay pot.

“You don’t remember that?” Blaine jumps slightly at Kurt’s voice and looks up to find his husband smiling at him from his desk chair, his phone safely back in its cradle on the desk. Blaine shakes his head and looks back down at the artifact, “Our first Father’s Day.”

And suddenly Blaine remembers, “Lizzy made this for you.” He says.

Kurt nods before chuckling, “Well I always assumed you made it and Lizzy splattered paint haphazardly on it.”

Blaine laughs, “Yeah, pretty much.” He says, suddenly remembering having to stop their nine-month-old from eating the paint more than once, “I was so excited to give it to you.” He whispers.

Kurt smiles softly, “Just like I was so excited to give you the bow tie. From Lizzy of course.”

Blaine nods, “Of course.” He concurs, “I do remember this having a plant in it…” He says, showing Kurt the empty inside of the pot.  
Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “First of all, you’re more the botanist in this relationship.” Blaine concedes to that fact with a nod, “And second of all...even the most skilled botanist could not keep a daisy alive for nineteen years in a small pot.”

Blaine laughs and once again nods, “The daisy wasn’t the important part anyway.” He says.

Kurt nods as well before getting up from his chair and making his way around his desk, “Ready for lunch?” He asks.

Blaine spends another moment looking down at the pot, remembering the time in which it was made and given, before putting it back down on the desk and turning to his here and now, “Yeah.” He says before following Kurt out of the office.


	13. Buttocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'first time' that both Blaine and Kurt reference in this fic go back to last year's fic [Day 40 - Faint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/31275486). That fic has a follow up if you're interested in [Day 43 - Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/31361985).
> 
> You do not HAVE to have read those ones to make today's make sense but if you want some context then there it is! This is also the longest fic this month so far! I guess I just really like hurt!Blaine?
> 
> Finally, a disclaimer - I am not a medical professional in any way. I googled a little but if there are inconsistencies in here then just suspend your belief please? Thanks!

The second time Blaine faints at work is a long enough time after the first time that Blaine hopes (prays) Kurt doesn’t remember. It’s not nearly as bad as the first time, thankfully, but that doesn’t stop Blaine from panicking about Kurt’s reaction as he sits alone on a bed in the emergency room waiting for his husband to arrive.

He knows they called Kurt and he also knows it won’t take his husband long to get to the hospital. Blaine’s sort of hoping they’ll let him go home before Kurt gets there. It’ll be a lot easier to pass this off as nothing more than the production team’s over-cautiousness if he’s already been discharged.

He swings his legs as he sits on the edge of the bed, listening to the sounds of the emergency room. He’s been alone for the past fifteen minutes or so and his isolation isn’t doing anything to calm his overactive imagination. Kurt is going to be pissed.

“Blaine!” Blaine looks up sharply at the relieved breath from the curtain of his ‘room’. Kurt is standing there with a hand on his chest and he watches as his husband scans him, looking for injuries.

“I’m okay.” Blaine says and Kurt brings his eyes up to Blaine’s, wide panicked blue eyes meeting tired hazel ones.

Kurt makes his way into the room and pulls Blaine into his arms wordlessly. Blaine shifts to accommodate Kurt between his legs and melts into the comfort of his arms. He had expected anger, so he’s pleasantly surprised by this reaction.

“I’m so mad at you.” Kurt whispers as he pulls away slightly and leans his forehead against Blaine’s. The words and tone are disparate but Blaine will take this over outright yelling.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine whispers back.

“I told you after the last time…” Kurt starts.

“I know. I know.” Blaine says, “But this time I swear I ate breakfast.”

Kurt pulls back further but doesn’t move from his spot between Blaine’s legs, “Then what happened?” He asks with a furrowed brow.

Blaine’s about to shrug when the sound of the curtain being pulled back startles them both, “I can answer that.” A kind looking doctor, with graying temples, says with a smile.

Kurt slides out from between Blaine’s legs and Blaine already misses the closeness. His husband doesn’t go far though, leaning against the bed next to Blaine, facing the doctor, “What’s wrong with him?”

The doctor smiles at Kurt’s directness before extending his hand to both men, “I’m Dr. Lewis.” He says, “And you are…?” He says to Kurt when Kurt isn’t forthcoming with anything other than returning the handshake.

“Kurt. Blaine’s husband.” Kurt supplies and Dr. Lewis nods before looking down at the information on the chart his holding.

“Well, Blaine, it looks like your loss of consciousness may have been due to a vitamin B12 deficiency.” The doctor explains, “Have you been feeling lethargic and tired lately?”

Blaine furrows his brows, “I guess a little, but I’ve been working really hard to get this show ready to go.”

Dr. Lewis nods, “Well a deficiency of vitamin B12 can cause fatigue as well. You may not have put the two together if you were so busy at work.”

“So what can he do? Take supplements?” Kurt asks.

Dr. Lewis sighs, “Normally that is the course of action but that could take months to correct the problem and if work is causing you to not be as fully rested as you should - there could be further complications.”

Blaine nods, “So is there another option?” He can’t miss work - his show opens in less than two weeks.

“There is.” Dr. Lewis says, “I can give you an injection of vitamin B12 to help stabilize your levels and then you can use supplements to keep it stable from there.”

“That works. Let’s do that.” Blaine says, looking to Kurt who is nodding as well.

Dr. Lewis smiles, “All right. Now, the best place to inject is the buttocks.”

Blaine coughs slightly, “That’s...that’s fine.” He says. It’s one thing to get a shot in the arm but in the butt?

“It actually hurts a lot less, and acts more quickly when done that way.” Dr. Lewis reassures, “I’ll go get the needle and be right back. Afterwards, you can go home.”

Kurt and Blaine are left alone and Blaine looks over at Kurt to find his husband smirking, “What?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs and seems to contemplate whether to say anything before sighing, “It’s just...this feels a little like karma.”

Blaine laughs and rolls his eyes, “This wasn’t my fault this time!” He argues.

Kurt shrugs again, “Doesn’t mean I still wasn’t scared shitless on the way here. It’s your punishment for scaring me.” He says with a decisive nod.

Blaine huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. He doesn’t like that he scared Kurt, but unlike the first time, this wasn’t something Blaine could have really prevented.

Dr. Lewis returns a few moments later, “All right, Blaine, do you want Kurt to stay or leave?” He asks.

“Stay.” Blaine says without hesitation.

Dr. Lewis nods, “All right, then please come and lean your elbows against the end of the bed here and drop your pants down just below your buttocks.” He instructs.

Blaine follows his instructions while Kurt leans against the bed facing him and grabs Blaine’s hand, “You’re being very brave. I’ll get you a lollipop when this over.” Kurt whispers, which makes Blaine laugh.

Dr. Lewis narrates as he goes and soon Blaine feels a pinprick sensation before a warmth spread across his ass cheek. It’s a strange sensation but not especially painful.

“All done!” Dr. Lewis announces cheerfully, “You can go ahead and redress and then we’ll get you out of here.” 

He shakes Blaine and Kurt’s hands after Blaine is finishing redressing and bids them farewell, telling them a nurse will be buy in a few moments to finish the paperwork for leaving.

When they’re alone again, Kurt turns to Blaine with a stern expression, “Now, I know you fainted and fell and just got a shot and I’ll spend the rest of the day pampering you but I have to say something first.” Blaine nods to encourage him, “Stop. Doing. This.” He says and before Blaine can interrupt Kurt waves him off, “Yes, I know this one technically wasn’t your fault but that doesn’t make it any less serious. Fainting is a big deal. It’s not just a stubbed toe. So, stop it.” He finishes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouts out his bottom lip.

Blaine moves toward him and wraps his arms around him even as Kurt keeps his arms crossed, “I promise to stop.” He says and while he knows he can’t really promise that some unforeseen danger won’t befall him, and he knows Kurt knows this too, he also knows that Kurt just needs to hear the words.

Kurt nods, maintaining his pout, “Good.”

Blaine pouts as well and looks at Kurt with wide eyes, “Can I have my lollipop and pampering now?” He asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes even though he smiles before unwinding his arm and wrapping them around Blaine, “Of course.” He says.


	14. Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle time!

Kurt and Blaine are master snugglers. They have become so good at snuggling that if there was a world championship of snuggling? There wouldn’t even be a contest. They would win - hands down.

They have mastered the art of the incommunicado snuggle. When they sit on the couch, their bodies automatically assume the position without words needing to be spoken. It’s not the same position every time, but that doesn’t seem to matter. Sometimes it’s Blaine’s head on Kurt’s shoulder. Sometimes it’s Kurt’s head on Blaine’s shoulder. And sometimes it’s one or the other with their head in the other’s lap. On the best days, it’s them lying stretched out of the couch, one with their head on the other’s chest.

A slight wrench is thrown into their world when Lizzy comes around. Their snuggles have gone from a duet to a trio. But just like most things in their life, they easily accommodate the change and Lizzy effortlessly fits into their snuggle routine. That’s not to say they don’t still snuggle as a couple but they become epic masters of the three person snuggle. 

When Matty is born, they enter the most difficult snuggle challenge of their lives. Lizzy, while she loves her little brother, is protective of her snuggle time, and doesn’t want a fourth person intruding. Kurt and Blaine artfully negotiate Matty’s addition and soon all four are spending nights snuggled together.

It’s a sad day when Matty (and therefore Lizzy) becomes too old (and therefore too cool) to snuggle with his parents. It happens so quickly and without Kurt and Blaine realizing it. One day the four are snuggled watching Disney movies and the next their son and daughter are wrinkling their nose and telling their fathers’ to get a life.

Kurt and Blaine still snuggle together, of course, but after so many years of snuggling with their kids, it feels strange to lose it.

They spend many years as nothing more than a snuggle duo until the night after Blaine’s father’s funeral. Once all the guests have mercifully left their house, all four Anderson-Hummels change into the pyjamas and settle on the couch to watch a Disney movie. No one voices their opinion on the movie choice but somehow The Lion King is being played.

It’s halfway through the movie when Kurt and Blaine look over at each other and smile, realizing at almost the same time that nineteen-year-old Matty has curled up with his head on Blaine’s shoulder and his feet on Kurt’s lap and twenty-three year old Lizzy has settled with her head on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand and Blaine grabs on wordlessly. He gives Kurt’s hand a squeeze before smiling one more time at his husband and turning back to the movie.


	15. Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An officiant offer

Blaine tries to hold back his laughter as he looks at his best friend, “While I appreciate the offer....I think we’ll pass.”

Sam looks at Blaine incredulously, “Why? It’s the perfect solution! You need someone to marry you, I’m great at public speaking, and I can get ordained online in like twenty minutes! It’s like the fast food of ministers!”

Blaine shakes his head, “I think Kurt wants to go in a different direction.” He hedges.

Sam scoffs, “What’s better than having one of your best friends officiate your wedding?”

Blaine pauses, suddenly realizing that the idea has merit. Sam loves them, has known them for many years, and Blaine has to admit his friend is right - he’s pretty good at speaking in front of a crowd.

“And I could do it as an impression! Sean Connery - I now pronounce you, husband and husband.” Sam continues, affecting the actor’s voice, “Or Nixon! I now pronounce you, husband and husband. Nothing shading going on here.” He adds in the former president’s voice.

Blaine holds his hand up, pressing his lips together to once again hold in his laughter, before Sam can continue going through his arsenal of impressions. He suddenly realizes why this won’t work, “Sam, again, I appreciate the offer but...I don’t think Kurt’s going to go for it.”

Sam pouts for the rest of the afternoon but appears to accept Blaine’s decision.

Later that night as Kurt and Blaine lie intertwined with each other, Blaine recounts his afternoon with his best friend.

“You threw me under the bus!” Kurt exclaims.

Blaine chuckles and scrunches up his face adorably, “A little? But what was I supposed to say? Could you imagine Sean Connery as our minister?” He shudders at the thought.

Kurt pouts his lips for a second, “I couldn’t imagine Sam impersonating Sean Connery as our minister but if we could somehow get the actual Sean Connery…” He trails off.

Blaine chuckles before he sighs, “I’ll look into it.” 

He’s discovered it’s best just to answer that way to any suggestion Kurt has for the wedding. It causes less arguments.


	16. Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard word was hard. All I could think was folk music but that didn't really inspire much, so I went with this lol

“All right, folks, if you’ll follow Luke to your next stop you’ll see the makeup department!” Blaine’s eyes go wide and his mouth forms an ‘o’ as he gestures with his hand to his fellow castmate - acting as if getting to see the grungy makeup of Broadway will be the highlight of their day.

Kurt presses his lips together and rocks on his heels to keep from laughing as the small group trickles out. The producers of Blaine’s show had the ‘revolutionary’ idea, to drum up interest, of running a contest for a select group of theatre goers to tour the set of the show and have the castmates be the tour guides. When Kurt had found out Blaine was going to be playing tour guide for the day he’d begged to come along. 

And he hadn’t been disappointed.

Blaine sighs when the group finally leaves and Kurt can see him sag in relief. He turns his head toward Kurt, his relieved expression changing into one of suspicion as he regards his husband, “What?” He asks.

Kurt shakes his head and looks around the stage they’re standing on in an effort to keep his laughter further at bay. Blaine’s part of the tour had been to show off the stage and all the sets, “Oh nothing.” Kurt says but it only causes Blaine’s glare to intensify.

“Seriously, what is it? You can’t make fun of me for that. We were told to be over the top to make people excited!” Blaine defends himself.

Kurt shakes his head again, “It wasn’t that. You were very well spoken and enthusiastic. It’s just…” He pauses to press his lips together one more time before blurting, “‘folks’.” He adds air quotes to the admission before losing his battle on his giggles and starting to laugh.

Blaine rolls his eyes even though he chuckles himself, “What was wrong with that?”

“Nothing!” Kurt says, “It’s a very respectable way to address a crowd.” Blaine is once again glaring at him and Kurt would stop if he thought Blaine was actually upset. He can see the smirk on his husband’s face though and knows he can continue, “But you have to tell me - is one person considered a ‘folk’?” The joke makes him double over with laughter. He’s not entirely sure why the whole thing struck him so funny but boy did it.

“All right, all right, all right.” Blaine says when Kurt straightens up and is wiping his eyes of the few tears that have slipped out while he laughed, “Are you done?”

Kurt licks his lips, presses his lips together, and nods.

Blaine nods, “Thank you. Now, I think we can head home.” He says, gesturing for Kurt to lead the way down the stage stairs and up through the seats of the theatre.

“Folks.” Kurt whispers to himself as they exit, “My DAD says ‘folks’.”

He doesn’t think Blaine hears him but the slight shove he’s given is proof that he has and Kurt laughs as he straightens and they continue their walk, “All right, NOW I’m done.”


	17. Retain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ENTIRELY sure this one makes sense but...maybe it does? I can't decide lol

Blaine’s only been living in New York for two weeks and while he loves the city and loves his life at the moment it’s...a lot. It’s overwhelming and huge and to be honest a little terrifying.

He had figured when he got here, he and Kurt would jump into this fantastical life of pleasure and excess. He’s not sure why he had thought that would be the case but his idealistic heart couldn’t take the image away from him.

The reality of the situation had been three days of blissful unpacking and movie watching...before Kurt had declared on the fourth night that he was going out with friends.

“You can come with me.” Kurt had said with a shrug, “It would give you a chance to meet some people, see some sights. We’ve been spending a lot of time here.”

Blaine had tried to defend himself, though he wasn’t entirely sure why he felt the need to, “Yesterday we went to the market down the street.”

Kurt had pursed his lips, to hide a smile or a grimace Blaine wasn’t sure, before sighing, “Will you come out with me tonight?”

Blaine had declined that night. He didn’t feel ready to face New York nightlife. He’d be ready soon, he told himself…

Only, after a week, his anxieties (he hadn’t wanted to admit that’s what they were but he needed to call a spade a spade) were still there and were only compounded by the fact that he could tell Kurt was losing his patience.

Almost every night Kurt had suggested they go out, whether with his friends or alone, but Blaine had begged off each time and he could tell it was wearing on Kurt. Most nights, Kurt would sigh and stay in with Blaine. They would play games or watch movies or have sex and Blaine was content with that.

Tonight however, two weeks after getting to the city, he can tell Kurt’s had enough...mostly because Kurt tells him so.

“I’ve had enough of this!” He exclaims, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Blaine’s eyes widen at the exclamation, “I’m sorry.” He instinctively says.

Kurt huffs out a breath, “Why don’t you want to come out with me? Every time you turn me down.”

Blaine shakes his head, “I don’t know.” He answers - lies - he knows exactly what’s keeping him from exploring.

Kurt bites his lip, staring at Blaine for a second before sighing and reaching for his phone, “Fine. Well, I’m going out. My friends have been wondering where I’ve been and I want to have a fun night out.”

“We have fun.” Blaine defends.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yes, we have fun.” He admits, “But you’re turning us both into hermits!”

Blaine’s eyes narrow, suddenly angry, “You don’t want to spend time with me? You’re just going to leave me here alone?”

Kurt gapes at him, “Are you listening to yourself? Of COURSE I want to spend time with. I ask you every single time if you want to go out and when you say no? I spend the night here with you. But last time I checked, I retain the right to go out once in a while, as well.”

“You ask me almost every night if I want to go out.” Blaine argues, “Is that what you did the entire year I wasn’t here? Just go out every night?” Blaine knows that’s not true but he’s hurt and overwhelmed and angry.

Kurt brings his hands to his temples and closes his eyes for a second before shaking his head, “You know what? I can’t do this right now. I feel like I’m suffocating. I need some air.” He says before opening his eyes, “I’m going out with my friends. If you want to join me...text me or something.” He adds, almost resignedly, before making a swift exit from the loft.

Blaine watches him go, wanting nothing more than to call him back, but he stays rooted to the spot. Was this the right move for him? For them?


	18. Indirect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accident or not an accident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was too tired to write this last night (I usually write the entries the night before) but then I had a HORRIBLE night sleep so I wasn't in the best headspace to write it this morning. Basically what I'm saying is that I'm happy with this? But it's ain't Shakespeare.

“Kurt?” Blaine calls from the living room.

“Kitchen!” Kurt calls back.

Moments later, Blaine enters the kitchen with an adorable pout on his face that would have made Kurt smile until he notices the TV remote in Blaine’s hand. Shit.

“Are you responsible for deleting the episodes of Spongebob I’d recorded?” Blaine asks, accuses.

Kurt tries to keep his face neutral, “...Indirectly.” He says.

Blaine scowls, “What was indirect about it?”

Kurt licks his lips, “I sat down on the couch and accidentally sat on the remote and...they deleted.”

Blaine stares at him for a second, “So what you’re saying,” Blaine starts, “is that your ass,” He puts emphasis on the word, “ permanently deleted four separate episodes?”

Kurt winces, “Well you have to admit it’s a very talented ass.”

He can tell Blaine is trying to hold onto his anger, trying not to smile at Kurt’s words, but he’s losing the battle. Kurt watches as he bites at his lips to keep it from happening.

Kurt hates Spongebob. He hates when Blaine watches Spongebob and he has to listen to it. He just hadn’t thought through a plausible lie for their deletion being an accident.

“Talented ass or not, I was really looking forward to watching those recordings.” Blaine says.

Kurt nods, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Blaine sighs, “I know you don’t like the show but I don’t delete your episodes of Judge Judy, do I?”

Kurt nods again, “You’re absolutely right.”

Blaine nods, like he’s satisfied with Kurt’s apology. The pair is silent for a few moments before Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Since you don’t have Spongebob to watch,” Blaine momentarily scowls at the mention, “we could head to the bedroom and...see what else my talented ass can do.”

Kurt’s not sure this is going to work. Blaine might be a little too annoyed at Kurt for deleting his show. He waits as Blaine considers his offer. Then the other man huffs out a laugh and shakes his head before gesturing with his head down the hall.

“Yay!” Kurt cheers before following his boyfriend down to the bedroom.


	19. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hammock

It starts with a hammock. Kurt buys it on a whim after they find out they got the house (“The two trees in the backyard? How perfect would this be?!”) 

Turns out? Pretty damn perfect.

The sun has lowered slightly in the sky but Kurt and Blaine aren’t precisely aware of that fact. They notice it in a peripheral way - Kurt notices how Blaine’s eyes turn from sharp gold to smooth honey and Blaine notices the colour of Kurt’s hair turns a warm chestnut as opposed to a cool caramel.

They haven’t said much since laying down in the hammock, they aren't even sure how long they’ve been here exactly, but they are more than content to lie with each other - Blaine’s body laying half on top of Kurt with their legs intertwined.

The breeze feels amazing on their sun-warm skin and brings with it the scent of flowers and the occasional summer barbeque. They have to go in and make dinner eventually but by mutually unspoken agreement, neither has moved.

Blaine leans up and slowly starts to trace Kurt’s brow with his finger. Kurt watches him, passively, before puckering his lips slightly when the wandering finger passes over them. Blaine smiles softly at the gesture, bringing that same finger to his own lips, completing the unconventional kiss. The move causes Kurt to smile as well.

Suddenly, Blaine notices a drop of water land on Kurt’s skin. He furrows his brow and Kurt jumps slightly before blinking rapidly as more drops begin to fall onto his face. 

Blaine turns up to look at the sky, noticing for the first time the small rain cloud that has settled over them. The rest of the sky is basically clear and bright. A sun shower.

He turns back to Kurt with a question in his eyes to find the other man looking up at the sky as well. As if feeling Blaine’s eyes on him, Kurt turns to look at him and shrugs in answer to Blaine’s unasked question.

Blaine smiles again, blinking repeatedly himself as drops of rain fall from his hair down his face. Kurt smiles, too, before threading his fingers in the back of Blaine’s wet hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

Blaine goes willing and they lazily make out while getting wetter and wetter. Neither take much notice. Just like they don’t really notice when the rain stops a few minutes later - too wrapped up in each other and this perfect summer evening to care about anything else.


	20. Profound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later posting today! This one is a follow up to [Chapter 17 - Retain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433944/chapters/46992271)

Kurt’s exhausted by the time he gets back to the loft. Usually a night out with his friends leaves him feeling invigorated but tonight he actually left earlier than he normally would have because of how tired he is. 

He figures it’s because he spent the whole night thinking and worrying about Blaine. At first he had just been mad. Full on, clench his fist, angry. But as the night wore on, the anger slowly went away and was replaced with worry. Why was Blaine so hesitant to leave the loft? What was wrong?

By the fourth time one of his friends asked him what was wrong, he decided to tell them he had a headache and head home. When he gets to the loft he expects to find Blaine on the couch but the large space is empty.

He pads his way over to their ‘room’ and pulls back the curtain to find Blaine lying in bed, his back to Kurt. Kurt sighs. He’d wanted to talk about what was going on, but he doesn’t want to wake Blaine in order to do it.

He quietly gets himself ready for bed and climbs in as unobtrusively as possible. Blaine doesn’t stir and when Kurt is completely under the cover he looks over at the other man. Usually he would curl himself around Blaine, or tug him over to lie on Kurt’s chest but...he’s not sure the gesture would be welcome tonight. Instead, he rolls over so he’s facing Blaine’s back and stares at the back of his head until sleep takes him.

\-- -- --

The next morning, Kurt wakes up to an empty bed. He rubs the sleep from his eyes with a sigh before listening to hear if Blaine is, at least, still in the loft. He can hear the soft clank of pots and pans and while sometimes that’s Rachel, she’d spent the night at a friend’s house so it has to be Blaine.

Kurt gets up from bed and slowly makes his way to the kitchen, almost tiptoeing because he’s not sure what mood Blaine is going to be in. When Blaine comes into view, his face seems sad and Kurt frowns.

“Hey.” He says to announce his presence. 

Blaine looks up from the stove with an unreadable expression before looking back down at the eggs he’s cooking, “Hey.” He says softly.

Kurt hesitates before sitting down at the table, “So...about last night…”

Blaine sighs, “Can we...not...right now?” He says.

Kurt is taken aback slightly, “I think we should talk about it.” He says.

Blaine puts the spatula down on the counter with a smack that makes Kurt jump, “Well I wanted to talk about it last night and you left. So, forgive me for not wanting to, what’s the word you used, suffocate you anymore.” 

It’s clear that while Kurt is no longer angry about last night, Blaine is. Kurt suddenly feels like he has to change his approach to this conversation.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” He says, “I was just...annoyed and feeling hemmed in and I lashed out.”

“You made me question whether this was the right decision.” Blaine says, softly, suddenly not sounding angry but defeated as he stares at his eggs.

“Whether what was the right decision?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, “Moving to New York. Moving in together.” Kurt’s chest starts to tighten, “Clearly we are two different people here.”

Kurt is confused how they went from Blaine not wanting to go out to Blaine wanting to leave him. He feels himself start to panic ever so slightly, “Can you...come sit down?” He asks.

Blaine sighs and seems to think about it before moving his eggs to a cold burner, turning the hot burner off, and sitting down across from Kurt at the table.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt asks. Blaine nods, looking at the table, “You said last night that you didn’t know why you didn’t want to come out with me - has that changed at all? Do you know why you say no?” He tries to keep his voice calm, because he knows last night his voice was all frustration.

Blaine nods but doesn’t offer anything more. Kurt nods as well, “Could you tell me?”

“I’m feeling...overwhelmed.” Blaine begins and Kurt nods but doesn’t say anything, hoping Blaine will continue, “I thought when I got here we would start living this amazing life and then the city just felt so...big, and terrifying in such a...profound way. Visiting felt different but as soon as this became ‘home’?” Blaine shakes his head.

Kurt swallows, “That makes total sense.” He says, shocked that he didn’t think of that before.

Blaine sighs, “I want to get over this. I want to go out with you and your friends and make new friends and be normal, but this loft just feels so safe. YOU feel so safe.”

Kurt feels a flutter in his chest at that. He had begun to feel like Blaine was slipping through his fingers but with that admission he starts to feel like Blaine is trusting him to keep him safe in his arms.

“I make you feel safe?” He asks.

Blaine gives a small smile, “Of course you do.” He says and then sighs, “Look, I don’t think I’m ready for a night out with your friends but...maybe I could take you to dinner? I thought about it after you left last night. That if you make me feel safe here,” He gestures to the loft, “,then why wouldn’t I feel safe with you out there?”

Kurt nods, “I’d love dinner.” He says softly.

Blaine smiles, “Baby steps?” He says with a quirked eyebrow, “And maybe once school starts, I’ll start feeling brave enough to do more.”

Kurt nods again, “Baby steps. New York is a lot bigger than Lima. I get it.”

“You didn’t have any trouble with it.” Blaine says and Kurt bites his lips together because Blaine’s right. Kurt took to the city like a fish to water, “But I guess,” Blaine continues thoughtfully, “that you were too big for Lima to begin with. It couldn’t hold you.” He smiles.

Kurt smiles too, “You’re too big for Lima too. You’re just too nice to say that to it.”

Blaine laughs and Kurt feels his chest expand at the sound, “I’ll work on that.” Blaine says.

“I’ll help you.” Kurt says, reaching for Blaine’s hand across the table.


	21. Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 more days!

Blaine leans his elbows on the kitchen island and leans over it, narrowing his eyes and pouting his lips, “Raspberry.” He says, seriously.

Lizzy mirrors his position, kneeling up on the chair she’s sitting on, a three-year-old female clone of her father, “Stawbaee.” She says with equal seriousness.

Blaine has to bite his lips together to keep from smiling as he narrows his eyes further, “Nuh huh. Raspberry.” He repeats.

Lizzy shakes her head, her curly pigtails lightly hitting her chin with the action, “Stawbaee.”

Blaine scrunches his face up, closing one eye, “You can keep saying it, but it won’t make the fact that we only have raspberry jam in the house any less true.”

Lizzy giggles even though Blaine knows she only understood two thirds of what he actually said. He figures she gets the gist though, especially when she says, “Go get strawbaee.”

Blaine laughs, shakes his head, and drops his head onto his arms.

“If Daddy goes to get strawberry jam, you won’t get lunch until later.” Blaine looks up to find Kurt leaning against the door jam, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Lizzy looks back and forth between her fathers with a calculating look on her face. Blaine holds his breath, hoping she’ll concede to eating raspberry jam on her sandwich because there is no way he’s going out to pick up strawberry jam right now and he’s not looking forward to the fight that will cause.

“Raspbaee.” Lizzy eventually says with a sigh that makes Blaine want to forget the thought he just had and go and get this girl every jar of strawberry jam ever made.

Instead, he reaches out and cups her chin, running a thumb over her cheek as she smiles, “One peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwich coming up.”

“And maybe a freezie after!” Kurt says, coming further into the room.

Lizzy gasps, “Yes, yes, yes!” She cheers, jumping up and down on her chair until Kurt catches her in his arms and spins her around. She cackles and screams as he twirls her.

Blaine laughs as he stands at the counter making her sandwich. Loving to see such interactions between his husband and daughter. Though he does mentally make sure they have freezies on hand...otherwise that could be bad.


	22. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under a blanket as I always do when posting this type of fic*

“Please…” Blaine all but sobs.

Kurt slides up Blaine’s prone body, making a point not to press any part of his own body against the twitching flesh beneath him, “Please, what?” He breathes, hotly, into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine keens and shifts his legs, scrunching his eyes closed.

“Don’t move your hands.” Kurt commands as he notices Blaine’s hands shift at his sides.

Blaine groans, “Please...can I…”

“Can you what?” Kurt asks, curiously.

“Can I put my hands somewhere else?” Blaine asks in a rush, “Up, or...under my ass.”

Kurt contemplates the ask before shrugging, “Sure. Whichever will stop you from using them.”

Blaine almost cries in response, immediately moving his hands up to grab a hold of the headboard above his head.

“Was that your original question?” Kurt asks when Blaine is settled, or at least as settled as he can be in his current predicament.

Blaine turns to look at him with a questioning face, momentarily distracted from his need, “Is that the only thing I can help you with?” Kurt clarifies with a quirked eyebrow. Blaine bites his lips together and shakes his head, “What else can I do for you?”

Blaine moans and shifts again, “Please...touch me.” He asks (whines).  
Kurt looks down at Blaine’s body. His nipples are pebbled as they rise and fall rapidly with Blaine’s breath. His stomach has droplets of sweat rolling around or pooling in spots. His legs are constantly in motion, shifting restlessly against the sheets. And his cock. Well his cock is almost red, twitching as it curves up toward his stomach - almost pulsing with delayed gratification.

It’s a beautiful sight.

“But then I would ruin this beautiful picture I’ve created.” Kurt muses. Blaine’s groan is incredibly pained and it actually makes Kurt smile.

“But if you touch me,” Blaine pants, “then you can add something to the picture.” He bargains.

Kurt’s smirks and tilts his head while he brings a hand to lightly circle Blaine’s nipple. Blaine inhales sharply and tugs where his hands are gripping the headboard, “And what would I be adding?” Kurt asks, ‘innocently’.

Blaine swallows, letting his head fall back against the pillow under his head, “My come.” He says.

Kurt would like to keep this going. He’d love to spend the entire day watching Blaine twitch and writhe under his hands and mouth...but the way Blaine had said those words had caused Kurt’s entire body to THROB and he wants nothing more than to make that a reality.

“Lucky you.” He says, trailing a hand down Blaine’s stomach, watching the muscles contract as he goes, “That is something I definitely have to see.”

And with that, he almost unceremoniously grabs Blaine’s cock and begins to stroke vigorously. He knows it won’t take much to make Blaine come, he’s been playing with him for almost an hour, and he’s not disappointed when Blaine screams, thrusts twice into Kurt’s fist, and comes all over himself.

And damn doesn’t Kurt wish he could take a picture of THIS. Or maybe a video...


	23. Affect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you wanna try...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to yesterday's fic [Chapter 22 - Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433944/chapters/47164924) . I'd say this takes place about...an hour before yesterday's ;)

“You affect me in the best possible ways.” Blaine whispers, running his nose up and down the column of Kurt’s neck.

“I will say that is something I am most proud of. It’s on my resume.” Kurt remarks and feels a puff of air as Blaine laughs against his neck. Kurt smiles and rests his hands on Blaine’s hips, “The feeling is mutual, by the way.”

Blaine hums and continues his exploration of Kurt’s neck, “I was thinking,” Blaine starts before stopping to suck on Kurt’s pulse point for a second, making Kurt shiver, “that we should really test how much you affect me…” He trails off, pulling away from Kurt to look at him with a questioning smile.

Kurt pouts his lips and furrows his brow in confusion for a second before his eyes widen with realization, “You mean…” He also leaves his sentence hanging as Blaine bites his lip and nods.

They’ve talked about it for a long time, as part of those conversation any good couple has about wants and desires, but they’ve never actually explored this particular one. Kurt feels himself begin to harden at the possibilities.

Kurt brings his hands up to rest on Blaine’s shoulders and looks at him in the eye seriously, “At the risk of ruining the mood, I need to be sure.” He says and Blaine nods again, “Are you saying you want me to tease you and not let you come? Tease you until you’re out of your mind with want and only then will I maybe allow you to come?”

Blaine feels a full body shiver roll through him and he grips Kurt’s hips to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor. He regains his footing and looks up at Kurt under his lashes, “I am definitely saying that.” He whispers.

Kurt bites his lip as a twinkle enters his eye, “Oh, this is going to be fun…”


	24. Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone named Paul

Blaine can’t remember the last time they did this. He remembers it only in vague details; the strobing lights, the smell of liquor, the press of bodies. But then again he could just be ‘remembering’ what he’s experiencing tonight.

It had been Sam’s idea, of all people. Kurt and Blaine were trying to decide what to do for Kurt’s thirty-fifth birthday and Sam had the brilliant idea for them to go to a club. Kurt had looked at Blaine with a shrug evident in both his face and his shoulder and Blaine had shrugged back. Which is why, with their seven- and three-year-old tucked into bed and being minded by Rachel, the boys are ‘clubbing’.

Okay so it’s one club, and a relatively tame one from their research (“I think we’re officially old when we have to do research to find a good club”) but it’s a club nonetheless. 

Blaine is making his way back from the bathroom, his brain and vision just starting to get a little fuzzy from the shots he and Kurt have done, when he catches sight of Kurt at the bar. His husband is the sexiest man in the room. He’s the sexiest man in any room, for that matter, but definitely this one. 

His mid-thirties have brought even more self-assuredness and confidence to Kurt and that, paired with a slight broadening of his shoulders, seemingly ever present stubble, and a waist that makes grown men (well at least Blaine) want to weep have made Kurt an irresistible force…

...and evidently not only irresistible to Blaine. Blaine’s blurry vision locks on the whore chatting with his husband (Blaine is sure this man is very nice but you hit on Blaine’s husband, you get called a whore). The blonde appears to be in his early twenties and is currently laughing at something Kurt has said. He throws his head back and laughs and Blaine has to admit the man is good looking in that generic college preppy guy kind of way.

But any goodwill Blaine may have for the slut goes out the window when he reaches forward and lays a hand on Kurt’s forearm.

Blaine is by Kurt’s side in an instant, eyes flashing at the unwelcome intruder as he sidles up and puts an arm on the bar behind his husband.

“Blaine!” Kurt, more than a little tipsy by this point, screams with a smile, “This is Paul. He read that article about me last month in Vogue and wanted to come and say hi.”

“Well now he’s said it.” Blaine says, sharply, and to his credit Paul (what kind of name is Paul anyway?) backs up slightly and even puts his hands up a little in surrender.

Kurt furrows his brow and looks back and forth between Blaine and Paul with an adorable pout on his face, “What did I miss?” He asks.

Blaine smiles at his adorable husband and figures he might as well be blunt, “Usually it’s me who doesn’t realize he’s being hit on, this is an interesting change of pace.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he looks at Paul, “You were hitting on me?”

Paul bites his lip and shrugs, “Kinda?” He says, “But I didn’t know he was with someone.” Paul says to Blaine and it’s then that Blaine notices that Kurt’s left hand is in his pocket, “I don’t go after attached guys.” He says and Blaine wants to continue to be angry at this guy but finds his ire melting under Paul’s apologetic eyes and words.

He nods, not sure what to say in response. Kurt, for his part, is contemplating the bar top, lips back to a pout.

“Unless…” Paul continues and while Blaine is no longer angry, he’s now annoyed Paul won’t just go away, “you guys aren’t...exclusive?” He says it as a hopeful question that has Blaine’s eyes narrowing.

“Very exclusive.” He says simply, laying a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

Paul nods, puts his hands up in surrender one more time, before wandering off.

Blaine sighs when he’s gone and turns back to Kurt, hoping Paul (still a stupid name) hasn’t ruined the evening. He finds Kurt no longer looking at the bar top but looking at Blaine, a smirk on his face.

“What?” Blaine says with a laugh.

Kurt licks his lips, shrugs, and turns back to the bar, gesturing to the bartender to bring them more drinks, “Nothing.” He says, airly.

Blaine’s eyes narrow again as he regards his husband for a moment before something clicks in his mind, “You knew you were being hit on, didn’t you?” He asks.

Kurt bites his lips together and shrugs one more time, looking over his shoulder at Blaine, “I was...curious what you’d do.” He says before looking warily at him, “Are you mad?”

Blaine thinks he probably should be annoyed, but in the end, he sort of enjoyed setting Paul straight and the small thrum of jealousy and possessiveness through his veins.

Kurt pokes his side when he doesn’t answer and their shots get set down on the bar in front of them. Blaine smirks and shakes his head, “I probably should be mad but...I kinda enjoyed that.”

Kurt laughs before handing Blaine his shot. They cheers before throwing them back, without a single thought to the hangovers waiting for them tomorrow.


	25. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up

The first time Kurt catches Lizzy with a hickey, he and Blaine almost have simultaneous heart attacks. They sit their fifteen-year-old down and have a calm (or at least what they think was calm but was probably panicked) conversation with their daughter.

It’s not like Kurt and Blaine don’t trust their kids to make good decisions, it’s just...well they were teenagers once and they want to make sure their kids have the same knowledge and understanding that they did before...doing what teenagers do. 

That conversation, which had not been the first of its kind but had definitely been the first of its kind with evidence of such activities, had been met with multiple eye rolls and flaming cheeks of embarrassment from their daughter. And maybe a few pink cheeks from her fathers. But Kurt and Blaine had left that conversation with a sincere feeling that their daughter would respect herself and whatever partner she chose.

Did Blaine want to forbid her from dating until she was thirty? Of course. Did Kurt want to find the boy that gave her that mark and strangle him? Definitely. But they didn’t do either. They trusted their little (but not so little anymore) girl and over the years since that conversation she hasn’t let them down.

When Matty comes home from spending time with his boyfriend, Cole, one evening, Blaine’s eyes catch on a bruise on his son’s neck and his eyes widen. He smacks Kurt, who swears and scowls, before looking at what Blaine is pointing at and choking on his next breath.

“Why do you two look so shocked?” Lizzy asks from the other couch, home for the weekend from college.

“Uh...Matty.” Blaine coughs, “Can we...talk to you in the kitchen?” He asks, gesturing out of the room.

Matty quirks and eyebrow, “Sure.” He says, dragging out the ‘u’ in confusion.

Kurt and Blaine nod before getting up and leaving the room, expecting Matty to follow them.

Matty hesitates and looks over at his sister, “What did I do?” He asks.

Lizzy shrugs before noticing the mark on Matty’s neck. She laughs and shakes her head before gesturing to her own neck and then Matty’s. Matty brings a hand to his own neck and seems to either realize there is a mark or remember its existence and his eyes widen.

“You are in for a very long conversation.” Lizzy says, remembering her own. Matty winces, “I know,” she says sympathetically, “but, in the end, was it,” She points at Matty’s neck and then circles her hand to encompass whatever it was her brother and his boyfriend got up to, “worth it?”

Matty looks through to the kitchen where he can see his fathers waiting and then looks back at his sister with a smile, “Totally.” He says.


	26. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short one today! Sorry!

There are times in any relationship where you look at your significant other and don’t have a clue why you are even with them and wouldn’t mind never seeing them again…

...and then there are times where the two of you perform Wicked in its entirety while on a road trip to visit your parents.

Love.


	27. Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter I will, selfishly, admit to loving.

The summer Lizzy graduates high school, Burt and Carole suggest they all rent a lake house on the finger lakes to celebrate. They invite Blaine’s parents and Cooper and his daughter, Addison, as well and the Anderson’s are all more than happy to join the Hummel-Hudsons for the week.

The second morning they are at the lake, Blaine is up before anyone. He throws on a sweater, makes some coffee, and takes his cup outside with him. He takes a deep breath of fresh air (living in the suburbs has improved his regular air quality but nothing beats lake air) and smiles as he looks out over the lake. The sun has just risen over the horizon and it casts an orange glow on everything.

Blaine makes his way down to the waterfront and sits down, quietly watching the birds swoop as he sips his caffeine. It’s so peaceful. He could get used to this.

A plop sounds from somewhere in front of him and he jerks slightly at the unexpected noise. He looks out at the water but can’t see what made the sound. He stands, leaving his coffee cup on the ground, and moves right to the edge of the lake. Still, he can’t see what plopped.

He shrugs, figuring it must have been a fish jumping out of the water, before beginning to make his way back to his cup.

He looks down as he backs up and stops at the image that greets him. It’s his own face reflected in the water and he’s caught off guard by what he sees. He sees his own face in the mirror multiple times a day but it hasn’t really hit him until now how...old he’s gotten. 

Looking at himself on the watery surface, he notices the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and the grey around his temples. He may only be forty-five but it feels to him like he looks almost seventy. His calm feeling from the morning slowly evaporates.

“Remember who you are!” Blaine jumps at the deep voice from behind him and spins to find Cooper standing a few feet behind him, a smirk on his face at his own joke.

Blaine lets out a puff of air and rolls his eyes as he moves back to his coffee and sits down, “Idiot.” He mumbles, good-naturedly, as Cooper sits down next to him with a shrug.

“Why were you having a Nicholas Sparks movie moment?” Cooper asks.

Blaine shrugs, “I heard something in the water and went to look and then...noticed my reflection.” He shrugs again, “Noticed how old I am.”

Cooper laughs from beside him and Blaine glares before Cooper slings an arm around Blaine’s shoulders loosely with a sigh, “Oh Blainers. Try being almost in your mid-fifties.” He says, “I mean...I know I don’t look a day over thirty-five and if any casting agents ask I can play anywhere from twenty-five to forty,” He amends which makes Blaine let out his own laugh which makes Cooper smack him lightly on the back of the head, “No, but seriously, you’re not old Blaine. And you certainly don’t look old. Feeling that way will only have getting old happen faster.”

Blaine considers this before nodding, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Cooper nods and pats Blaine’s shoulder, “And besides, does Kurt still want to get it on?”

Blaine lets out a laugh and rolls his eyes again but when someone answers, it’s not Blaine, “Oh, does he ever.”

The Anderson brothers turn to find Kurt standing behind them. He’s blurry eyed and messy haired and Blaine can't help but think how adorable his husband looks. He’s also got a smirk on his face as he rubs his hands up and down his own arms.

Cooper whoops, “See? As long as your man still wants your booty? You’re doing just fine.”

Cooper pats Blaine’s shoulder one more time before getting up. He smiles at Kurt, squeezes his shoulder lightly as he passes, before making his way back into the house.

Kurt smiles at his brother-in-law before moving to sit down next to Blaine. He picks up his husband’s coffee cup and takes a sip as the pair look out over the lake in silence.

“Morning.” Blaine whispers after a few moments.

Kurt smiles, “Morning.” He says, leaning a shoulder against Blaine’s, “Do I want to know why Cooper was asking if I still want to sleep with you?”

Blaine laughs, “It was my brother’s ever so eloquent way of telling me I don’t look old.”

Kurt scoffs, “You think you look old?” He asks and Blaine shrugs. Kurt shakes his head, “To me? You’ll always look like the boy in the blazer who turned around at the bottom of a flight of stairs to help a lost fake transfer student spy on a prep school glee club.”

Blaine laughs softly at the description but smiles at the meaning. He leans over and kisses Kurt’s shoulder before leaning his head against the soft fabric there and looking out at the lake. Kurt reaches over and threads his arm between Blaine’s bent legs before resting his hand on Blaine’s calf with a contented sigh. They quietly watch the lake as the world comes awake around them, ready for a new day.


	28. Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strip for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague references in this chapter to last year's [Day 277 - Entertain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/37828715)

“Mmmmmm strip for me?” 

Blaine pauses where he’s been slowly grinding while straddling Kurt’s lap. He lets out a puff of air and rolls his eyes as Kurt pouts up at him from his seat on the bed, “I did that one time after our bachelor party. I told you then it wasn’t something I ever wanted to do again.”

Kurt pouts further and brings his hands up to rest on Blaine’s hips, “But it was so. Hot.” He moans.

Blaine frowns, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, “Yeah, well, I felt awkward and unsexy.” Blaine explains.

Kurt sighs, “You perform in front of people on a nightly basis and yet you can’t perform in front of me?”

Blaine scoffs, “My main goal when I perform on stage is not to turn people on! Totally different intentions. And thank you very much for insinuating that my career is on par with stripping.”

Kurt can feel Blaine start to get up from his lap. Kurt grabs tighter to his hips and shakes his head, “No, no, no. Stay. I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.” He says.

Blaine sighs and maintains his glare but does settle back on Kurt’s lap, “I didn’t mean to say that stripping wasn’t an acceptable profession.” He mumbles.

Kurt smiles, “Only you would apologize to the strippers of the world, with no strippers in earshot, while mad at me.”

Blaine sighs again, “I’m not...mad at you. I’m just annoyed.”

Kurt hums, “Well, I’m sorry for pushing. And I’m sorry for comparing what you do for a living to stripping.” He notices Blaine start to say something and cuts him off, “Even though there is nothing wrong with stripping.” He amends and Blaine nods. The pair is quiet for a few beats before Kurt looks up at Blaine under his lashes, “Did I completely ruin the mood?”

Blaine pouts his lips and shrugs, “I’m sure we could find it again.” He says.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow and shrugs coyly, “I could...strip for you?” He says.

Blaine smirks, “Just like after our bachelor party?”

They’d both done it for each other that night, a bachelor party gift of sorts, but it hadn’t happened in the two years since.

“I respect the fact that it made you feel awkward and unsexy, even though I, personally, thought you were immensely sexy, but doing it made me feel wanted and super hot.” Kurt says with a shrug.

Blaine smiles before sliding off of Kurt’s lap onto the bed, “Then by all means, my love, perform.” He says with a sweep of his hand.

Kurt smirks as he stands, fingers going to the buttons of his shirt as his hips begin to sway to music only he can hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated continuing this to add Kurt's full striptease but...I couldn't think of a way to WRITE a striptease. You know? That's a very visual thing and nothing I could think to write was sexy lol So you can picture it yourself if you wish :)


	29. Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play structure fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to mention that with two more days left in July (and therefore two more fics) I have a google survey up to see what people would like me to write in August! If you want a say in what I spend my time writing in August, please feel free to head to the survey and [vote](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScclgXACf8CBiUzTwxtcyhEwNXe_0H7049bN0PsrX5_3f2pDA/viewform?usp=sf_link) <\--- Just click on the word 'vote' to do so! :) Thanks in advance and enjoy today's chapter!

Kurt and Blaine are pretty damn proud of themselves when they build a playground structure in their backyard when Lizzy is two. They get it done in an afternoon, with minimal arguing, and only one call to Burt (which Blaine makes because Kurt refuses to admit he needs help).

When they’re done, it’s not the most amazing of structures but they are proud and Lizzy loves it so they consider it a win. 

Lizzy’s favourite part, right from the start, is definitely the slide. Maybe because a lot of the other activities are a little old for her (“She’ll grow into it all.” Kurt had argued) but nonetheless she spends a good majority of her time on the slide.

“Daddy!” She screams one afternoon and Blaine laughs.

“Lizzy!” He screams back which makes her giggle.

“Side!” She screams from her spot sitting at the top of the slide. Blaine laughs and shakes his head before taking his spot at the end of the slide.

The other thing Lizzy has become obsessed with is making her fathers watch her slide down the red, wavy slide. It was cute maybe the first twenty times she asked (demanded)...on the first day.

“All right. I’m ready!” Blaine exclaims, bending to lean his hands on his knees to wait for her to come down the very short slide.

Lizzy gets a determined look on her face as she looks at the bottom of the slide, “Ready, steady, go!” She yells before pushing off and sliding down.

When she gets to the bottom Blaine grabs her and spins her around as she yells and giggles.

When he puts her down she sighs adorably and looks up at him, “I did it!” She yells just like she yells every time she gets to the bottom of the slide.

“You certainly did.” Blaine says with a soft smile.

Lizzy nods her little curly head before stomping away in the unrefined way of a two year old to the back of the play structure, “Papa!” She yells as she goes, “Side!”

Blaine laughs and turns to Kurt who is sitting on their deck, “Your turn!” He calls and Kurt sticks his tongue out before swapping places with Blaine.


	30. Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets a secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one day left in July! But if you haven't already, I've got a survey to find out what people would like me to focus on in August writing-wise. [So you can let your voice be heard!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScclgXACf8CBiUzTwxtcyhEwNXe_0H7049bN0PsrX5_3f2pDA/viewform?usp=sf_link) Thanks and enjoy!

“How did I not know you have a secretary?” Kurt’s head pops up from where he had been bent over some pictures and he smiles as his husband saunters into his office. Blaine’s got a smile on his face as he looks back out the door briefly with his hands in the pockets of his chinos. He looks relaxed, and hot, and exactly what Kurt needs at the moment.

Blaine’s words finally register and Kurt huffs out a laugh as he rolls his eyes, “She just started yesterday and you and I really didn’t see each other.” Both men had had to work late the day before, Blaine had already been at the theatre when Kurt got home and Kurt had already been asleep when Blaine got home.

Blaine furrows his brow lightly, “Why do I get the feeling you don’t think having a secretary is a good thing?”

Kurt sighs, “Oh yeah. I’m really making my way up in the world. They give me the youngest, most inexperienced secretary they could find who actually makes my job harder. Congratulations Mr. Hummel.” He snarks.

Blaine chuckles, “Oh come on. It can’t be that…”

Blaine is interrupted by a beep from Kurt’s phone on his desk, “Ummm hey, hi. Mr. Hummel? Your...Blaine is here. In the office.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and take on a manic quality as he gestures to the phone with thumb as if to say ‘See what I mean?’ Blaine tries to stifle his laughter behind his hand as Kurt goes over and presses a button on the phone, “Thanks Chloe but remember how we talked about telling me someone was here BEFORE you let them into my office?”

There is silence over the line before it beeps again, “Right. Sorry. Won’t happen again, boss.”

Kurt groans and puts his head in his hands as he sits at his desk. Blaine chuckles again and moves to lean against Kurt’s desk in front of him, “She’s trying. She’ll learn.”

Kurt rubs a hand down his face, “I’M trying REALLY hard not to be bitchy toward her, you know how that’s my default setting pretty much all the time,” Blaine shrugs with a nod, “But it’s just one thing after another.”

“Well, I’m sure she appreciates your patience.” Blaine says, reaching to grab Kurt’s hand and rubbing his thumb along his palm.

Kurt sighs, before leaning his head back against his chair and smiling at Blaine, “So to what do I owe this midday treat?”

Blaine’s response is once again interrupted but this time it’s the door to Kurt’s office opening that does it, “Hey Kurt, Mark says you have the pictures from last week’s shoot?”

Kurt and Blaine both turn with wide eyes as one of Kurt’s coworkers walks in. They weren’t doing anything inappropriate but the unexpected interruption leaves them confused.

Kurt furrows his brow, “Ummm…”

Kurt’s coworker seems to notice Blaine’s presence for the first time, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, did I just interrupt something?”

Blaine shakes his head but neither Kurt or Blaine can say anything due to a beep filling the room followed by, “Hi Mr. Hummel! Angelica wants to talk to you.”

Kurt looks at Blaine with a pained expression before groaning and dropping his forehead onto his desk.

“Ummm you must be Angelica?” Blaine asks the other person in the room. Kurt’s coworker, Angelica, nods, looking slightly confused about what is going on, “I’m, uh, Blaine. Kurt’s husband.” Blaine says moving to shake her hand, “And I’ll just see myself out. We can talk later, Kurt.”

He turns back to his husband to find him pouting but Kurt eventually waves, seemingly resigned to the fact that even though Angelica interrupted their moment, Blaine is the one out of place in this scenario.

As he leaves the office, Blaine passes by Chloe the secretary’s desk...and if he reminds her again to make sure to tell Kurt that people are at his office BEFORE sending them in, well he’s just trying to make Kurt’s life easier.


	31. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last day for Fic A Day July 2019 Edition! The voting is still open for what August will bring from me (you can find the link in yesterday's author's notes) but this part is done! I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you so so so so much for reading, giving kudos, and/or commenting. You are all the best!

When Lizzy is seven and Matty is three, Kurt and Blaine decide to try for one more child. They’re incredibly happy with their two perfectly imperfect humans but feel like they could very easily (at least emotionally) add a third.

They contact their egg donor/surrogate, Melissa, who is more than willing to give it one more go and decide that for this third (and last) one they’ll let the fates decide. Both Kurt and Blaine provide sperm samples which will make the biological father a surprise (at least until the baby is born).

A week after implantation, Melissa takes a home pregnancy test that comes back positive. Kurt and Blaine cry when she tells them, clutching each other and then her - overjoyed.

They make an appointment with the doctor to confirm the pregnancy for the next week and both men spend the intervening week as bundles of excited, nervous energy.

“Can you believe we’re really doing this?” Kurt asks as he and Blaine make their way, hand in hand, into the doctor’s office.

“It’s a little surreal.” Blaine agrees squeezing Kurt’s hand.

“Kurt! Blaine!” Melissa exclaims when they’ve entered and Blaine’s arms are suddenly full of a bubbly blonde. He chuckles and lets go of Kurt’s hand in order to hug their surrogate to him. When he lets her go she shifts to Kurt and he accepts her hug as well. 

They don’t see each other often, and beyond talking on the phone a couple of times in the last few months to arrange this, they haven’t even SEEN Melissa in three years - since Matty was born.

“Are you excited?” Melissa asks with a giant smile when she’s done her hug with Kurt.

Blaine nods, “That is definitely one of the emotions we’re feeling.” He says and the threesome chuckle, all understanding what he means.

The trio move to take seats while they wait for their appointment and Melissa lets out a sigh, “Well I’m excited for more than one reason, this appointment got me out of a very tedious meeting.” Melissa is a financial planner. When they first met her, she was in college to become said financial planner and she had told them that part of the reason she wanted to be a surrogate was to make some money toward her degree. Now she does it for them because she just wants to help them grow their family.

Kurt laughs, “What a coincidence - this appointment is getting ME out of a tedious meeting as well.”

The three make small talk for a few minutes before their names are called and they make their way into the exam room. Dr. Henderson, the doctor who delivered both Lizzy and Matty, smiles when he enters the room.

“How did I know you’d be back one more time?” He says with a wink.

Blaine shrugs, “It just felt right.”

The elderly doctor nods, his graying curls bouncing on top of his head, “Well, what do you say we take a look?”

Melissa situates herself on the table and a few minutes later, Dr. Henderson is examining with a smile on his face. Kurt and Blaine wait with bated breath.

Slowly, however, Dr. Henderson’s smile begins to slip off his face and something inside Kurt and Blaine sinks at the change.

“Is everything okay?” Melissa asks, seeming to also notice the frown.

Dr. Henderson sighs and removes the wand he’d been using before shaking his head, “I’m sorry, but it looks like you were given a false positive.”

Even though Kurt and Blaine had already started to suspect that based on the doctor’s reaction, they can’t help but feel simultaneous pains in their chest at the news. It’s strange to mourn the loss of something that never really was.

“I’m sorry, everyone.” Dr. Henderson says softly, “I’ll give you all a minute.” He quietly lets himself out of the room.

The room is exceptionally quiet when he leaves, strange seeing as there are three people still inside it. But it’s like all the sound left with the kindly doctor.

“Guys, I am so sorry!” Melissa suddenly says, breaking the silence.

Kurt and Blaine blink and look over at her at the same time, almost in a daze, before Blaine is shaking himself out of it, “Melissa, this isn’t your fault.” He says and Kurt nods beside him.

Melissa shrugs, “I’m still so sorry. We can try again!” She adds.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other, having a silent conversation they’ve really gotten good at over the last seventeen years. Kurt nods at Blaine after a moment before turning to Melissa with a smile, “I think...this was a sign.”

Melissa furrows her brow, “What do you mean?”

“We mean...you have given us the two most amazing gifts on this planet.” He looks at Kurt one more time who nods and gives him a small smile before Blaine continues, “And we’ll never be able to thank you enough but, maybe this is a sign that we’re pushing it trying to strike gold a third time.”

Melissa seems to understand this time but still shakes her head, confused, “You’re saying you...don’t want to try again?”

Kurt nods, squeezing Blaine’s hand, “We’re saying we don’t want to try again.”

Melissa nods but the boys can see tears developing in her eyes. They rush to her side, concerned, “What’s wrong?” Blaine asks.

Melissa laughs and shakes her head as she wipes her tears, “It’s stupid but I’m just...sad that that means this,” She gestures to the three of them, “is over.”

Kurt and Blaine hug Melissa to them, realizing that she’s pretty much right. Kurt and Blaine had agreed that explaining who Melissa was to their kids at this age would just be confusing. They will eventually, Lizzy sooner rather than later especially, but not until they can fully understand it.

“It’ll just be...different now.” Blaine says, “In a few years, after we explain to Lizzy and Matty who this amazing woman is? I’m sure they’ll want to meet you and have a relationship with you.”

Melissa smiles through her tears, “Really?” She asks and while she’s almost twenty-nine, in this moment she sounds no older than she was when she gave them Lizzy.

“Really.” Kurt says with a smile.


End file.
